I Am Here With You
by BizarreSerenity
Summary: Kabuto rages a war with himself, determined not to give into his madness. But Orochimaru has other plans, and he's not about to abandon them so easily. Rated M for Orochimaru and implied OroKabu.


**Yet another descending into ****madness fic about Kabuto.**

**I just love the way i was able to make Orochimaru guilt Kabuto into giving into his own madness. It was absolutely twisted to write, and i loved every word.**

**Enjoy.**

**-BizarreSerenity**

"Kabuto..."

That sighing, honeyed voice was growing stronger now, slipping around him like some sort of demented version of warmth and comfort.

He should have been overjoyed, should have been ecstatic,but the sound of his Master's voice made him shiver, grip the sheets, and scream into his pillow.

Yakushi Kabuto knew he was slowly descending into madness, inch by inch into cold loneliness.

Because only the mad hear the whispers of the dead, and Orochimaru was most certainly dead, pieces of his flesh and even a whole eye grafted into Kabuto's skin as a last ditch effort to keep some part of the man with him.

Right now, that seemed to be a very wrong move on Kabuto's part.

"I know you are awake, Kabuto. I know you are just pretending to sleep."

He refused to acknowledge it, this voice in his head that sounded so much like the man he had served for most of his short life. To acknowledge this voice in his head would be accepting madness, and Kabuto refused to do that very thing.

He would rather suffer in silence.

Suffer in the cold.

A dark, dusty chuckle swept through the room, a sound that used to make his blood sing, or his skin crawl.

He almost sobbed aloud at the sound of it.

"I'm here, child. I am not just a mad whisper inside of you."

Kabuto clamped his eyes shut, nails ripping through the cotton sheets that covered his bed. The patchy scales that covered his arm and torso tingled with pins and needles, as if someone had laid their hands on the areas, and stroked.

Kabuto wanted to die.

"I'm here, Kabuto." the voice of his dead master crooned, the phantom hands on his scaly skin pressing soft but firm. "I'm here with you. Why don't you talk to me, Kabuto? I've been ever so lonely. I can feel how cold you are inside."

He was weeping now, like a little child into his pillow, longing to be warm again, to believe in this voice.

But it couldn't be real.

It couldn't.

Orochimaru was dead, and Kabuto and his new additions to his body were proof of that.

There was that chuckle again, that damned laughter that made that made the hair at the back of his neck prickle. He shuddered, burrowing into his blanket, trying to get away from the voice, away from the hands.

"Do you wish me dead, then?" The voice whispered, harsh and mournful. "Did you not suffer when the Uchiha Brat slew me in my own bed?"

He bit down on his tongue, and tasted blood, bitter ans metallic and hot in his mouth.

"You hate me." It hissed, full of sorrow. "You despise my very voice, don't you?"

He couldn't take it anymore.

He couldn't control himself, couldn't be so alone anymore.

He didn't want to feel the cold, even if it meant succumbing to madness.

"NO!" He cried, his voice a weak rasp from being unused for so long. "Never my Lord! Never!"

The shadows closed in on him, dark and suffocating. A breeze blew through the dusty stone halls of the lair, the single guttering flame of his only candle flickering, then going out completely.

Darkness filled the room, and seemed to hold him in place.

The room was painfully silent, and the hands were gone.

Loneliness pulled at him again, drowning him in ice.

"My lord?"

His plea echoed in the seemingly empty room, hollow and full of desperation.

Something hot crept up the scales on his arm, on the ones spread across his chest, and moved over his body, like strong caressing hands.

"Relax." The voice he had so wished for purred, as Kabuto's eyelids drooped. "Relax. It will all be over soon, Kabuto. You will never feel the cold again, i promise you."

There was a light in one shadowy corner, the glow of two slitted amber eyes.

And then it was black, gone, and all Kabuto heard was that ringing, beautiful laughter before he fell into a warm abyss, the fire spreading.

Madness.

And that damned laughter.


End file.
